


Study Date

by edensgarden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, During Canon, F/M, High School, Reader-Insert, Shiratorizawa, Study Date, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensgarden/pseuds/edensgarden
Summary: Kenjirō is the top student in his class.You are in real danger of repeating your classes.So you do the most sensible thing one would do when faced with the danger of failing: you ask him to tutor you.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 128





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another Shiratorizawa boy to love.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are _immensely_ appreciated. They leave me happy and giddy and show me that you guys like the stuff I put out! 💙

“I’m going ahead!” Taichi slung his duffle bag over his shoulder with a glance, waving off his friend with a flick of his wrist.

“Mhm.” Shirabu hummed absentmindedly, lifting his hand to wave back without lifting his head from his notebook. Scratching his temple with the pen he held, he furrowed his brows. “No… This isn’t quite right…” He crossed out the notes on his paper, scribbling something else beside it that seemed to make more sense to him.

Chattering students filtered out of the classroom, the prospect of the nearing weekend giving them the energy to push through their tedious classes. Rays of sunshine embraced the large panes, their warmth transmitting through the thin glass and embracing his shoulders like a fuzzy blanket – winter was coming to an end, spring waiting to greet him from just around the corner.

The footsteps of his classmates ceased, the last one leaving whilst giving him a final _“See you tomorrow!”_ as they too left him to his own devices. It wasn’t a rare occurrence that he would stay behind to go over his notes, using the few minutes he had between classes and volleyball practice to revise what they had learned that day.

He highlighted a few more places before stuffing his things into his bag with a small satisfied smile. Just as he was about to get up, the door slammed open and a young boy with hair dipped in ink and shimmering mahogany eyes burst in.

His chest heaved, an indicator, that like many other times, he must have run to his destination. He straightened his posture immediately, flipping his hair in a nonchalant manner, trying to appear as if he hadn’t just sprinted a flight of stairs to catch up with his upperclassman.

“Let’s go to practice together, Shirabu-san!”

The copper-haired setter sighed, his smile gone as quickly as it had blossomed on his face. After Goshiki’s declaration that they had to spend more time together to become well acquainted, the young aspiring ace had tirelessly sought him out each day.

_“The better we get along, the better your tosses to me will be!”_

Even if he couldn’t quite get behind his logic, he decided to humor him just for the heck of it. He figured if he hadn’t agreed, the raven-haired boy wouldn’t have left him alone anyway. So he might as well just go along with it.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

ღღღ

You sighed as you shut your locker, the events of today washing over your defeated shoulders in waves. You rested your forehead against the cool steel with a thud, the lights above flickering eerily. The entryway to the school was empty safe for you.

Remembering the stern words of your homeroom teacher, you groaned, flipping through the options your mind presented you with. You had failed your biology test _again_ and your teacher was starting to lose patience with you.

Next Friday would be your last chance to retake the test and a stomachache inducing anxiety crept up on you, the scolding of your parents already ringing in your ears. _‘Not again… Arghhh I hate school…’_

You slipped your arms through the straps of your backpack, using the back of your hands to free the trapped hair strands. The sun had already set, a mandarin glow dripping from the sky as if painted in freshly bought oil.

The basketball team passed you on your way through campus, their looming figures leaving a tall shadow in their wake. You pretended not to notice how some of them turned around to take a second glance at you, your eyes focused on the road ahead of you.

Thinking of ways to teach yourself the basics of human anatomy in a week, you were brought out of your head when a volleyball suddenly rolled up to you, stopping at the soles of your feet. You knelt down to grab the ball, its frayed pieces stroking against the tips of your fingers.

You lifted your gaze to meet the boy, who had come out of the gymnasium, sweat dripping down his jaw. He was panting, his chest rising and falling, visibly exhausted from what must have been hours of practice.

Familiar honey-colored eyes traveled to the ball in your hands. Was it just you or did the light glow the sun cast on him bring out the shimmer in his eyes even more?

You smiled at him in what you hoped to be a friendly manner, “Hey Shirabu-kun. Didn’t know you were still here.”

“Practice.” He simply said. Nodding towards you, he asked, “What are you doing here? It’s late.”

At his question, you laughed uncomfortably while scratching your neck. Telling the top student of your class that you had to stay behind to get yet another scolding from your teacher was the last thing you felt like doing-

Wait a minute.

You snatched the ball you had been holding out to him back as realization hit you like a ton of bricks.

_The top student of your class stood right in front of you._

A light bulb went off in your head and you met his confused frown with a sweet smile, “Say, Shirabu-kun~ Do you want to meet up this Saturday to study some bio?”

“Huh?” He gave you a dumbfounded look, his voice coming out ruder than he had intended. He cleared his throat awkwardly, “Wh- What do you mean?”

“What did you get in our last test?”

“Hm? Full score, why?”

Your eyes lit up like that of a child in a toy store and you found yourself taking a big step forward, leaning close enough for him to smell the fragrance of your perfume, “That’s great!”

He tilted his head, confused at where you were going with this. Before he had a chance to question your motives or to ask for the ball so he could get back to practice, you had already raised your voice several octaves, “Let’s study together!”

“What? Why?”

“Ah…”

Admittedly, you had imagined this to go easier – you would ask him to study with you, he would oblige, the two of you would meet up and you would ace the test – but his reasonable confusion made this harder than it needed to be.

Deciding to bite the bullet and just swallow your pride, you decided to go with the truth – well, the slanted truth, “I- Uhm… I failed the test and have to retake it next week- Oh- Ah-“ You panicked when you saw his scowl deepen, holding onto the ball tighter, “I- I’ll treat you to some reeeeally delicious Shirasu! Please! Pretty please?”

A silence packed with tension filled the air between you two, his shoulders twitching when you made to bow. Before he could stop himself, his fingers had already gripped the fabric of your shoulders, stopping you from lowering yourself any further.

He might be a hot-headed idiot, who sometimes spoke faster than his brain could comprehend, but there was no way in hell he would let a girl bow to him – no matter what the circumstance was.

“You’re that desperate?” He asked, his gentle voice taking the harshness off his words.

“Hehe… My final grade is still on the rocks… So I… need to pass this test…” You trailed off, twirling the ends of your hair, hoping he wouldn’t see straight through your lie.

It was an understatement, at best: you were in real danger of repeating your classes if you didn’t suck it up and get a reasonable grade this time.

He sighed, running a hand through his damp hair. If there was one thing that Shirabu wasn’t, it was stupid. It was no secret that your grades were awful, but he had always thought you’d be diligent enough in your studies to at least stay above water.

“Oi! Shirabu-san, what’s taking you so long?” Goshiki poked his head out the gym doors, his eyes widening when he saw the two of you talking. A blush crept up his neck when you smiled and waved at him and he disappeared as quickly as he came.

“Guess that’s my cue.” Shirabu said, taking the ball out of your hands before turning back around to walk towards the court.

A small amused smile darted around his features when your face fell, your feet shuffling on the ground and your hands fiddling as you visibly struggled to reach out again. Your confident demeanor was replaced by an endearing shyness, your fate now lying in his hands and he enjoyed this version of you too much for his own good.

You were silenced when his sleek voice cut through your stammering, his tone almost demanding. But even so you broke out in a shit-eating grin, your heart feeling ten times lighter when he announced,

“Saturday. 2pm – my dorm.”

ღღღ

“Alright, what’s this one?”

“The, uh… thigh muscle?”

“God, (Surname). “ Shirabu groaned exasperatedly, throwing his head back with his hands clutching his silky copper hair, “We _just_ went over this ten minutes ago! It’s the quadriceps!”

He leaned over your shoulder, the scent of burnt sugar mixed with cinnamon wafting through your nose ever so slightly, and pressed his index finger on a graphic of a human leg taking up the majority of the opened page. With a raised brow, he tilted his head to peer into your eyes.

Your breath caught at the proximity, you stared a burning hole into the page, desperately trying to will your blush away. _‘So close…’_

Had he always been this charming?

“And what are the four parts called?”

“What four parts?” You furrowed your brows confused, moaning when he slammed his palm to cover the picture to keep you from sneaking a peek.

“You can’t be serious…” He grumbled under his breath before pinching the bridge of his nose, leaning against the desk beside you. “The quadriceps are divided into four parts. Which parts are those?”

You pulled your lips into a thoughtful pout, humming as you racked your brain for any possible words he must have thrown your way. But try as you might, you couldn’t grasp a single proper thought.

Everything he had said that evening flew right through your head, a string of words sliding in from your right ear, only to dance carefree around in your brain and exit from your left ear.

He watched you for what felt like hours, your fingers drumming against the hardwood, your toes curling back and forth. His expression softened when your lips formed into another pout, the sight of you struggling for some reason tugging at his heartstrings.

You looked kind of… endearing?

Woah.

Wait.

What?

He sighed, trying not to get thrown off by the confusing thoughts swirling around his head. He decided to shift his focus on the task at hand: you weren’t going to give him an answer anytime soon.

“Rectus femoris, vastus intermedius, vastus lateralis, vastus medialis.”

He had to repress the urge to laugh at the horrified expression you gave him. Your jaw dropping to the ground, you looked at him thoroughly unhinged as if he had spoken in an ancient language only known to gods. Your face quickly turned into one of pitiful desperation and he couldn’t help but notice that right now, you really looked cute.

“I’m sorry… I just… I struggle with natural sciences…” You fiddled with the edge of the desk, a sheepish smile tugging at your lips.

An almost inaudible question is tugging at the back of your mind – why did you feel embarrassed having trouble with this subject that seemed to come as easily as breathing to him? Since when have you cared what he thought of you?

“I know. I figured as much.” He snorted when you shot him an appalled look, his eyes softening the longer you maintained eye-contact, “That’s why you’re here. I’m trying to help you. But I need you to focus, okay?”

You pushed the fluttering feeling in your stomach into the furthest corner of your body, nodding determined and much to your credit and his delight, you managed to stay on task for a solid thirty minutes, your brain slowly starting to get the hang of which word belonged to which body part.

But not long after that, you found yourself gripping your scalp with a gut-wrenching groan.

“Urgh, why do we even have to learn this? It’s not like I want to be a doctor or something…”

“I do.” He said solemnly, knocking the air right out of your lungs.

“Wait- What?”

Your eyes wide and blinking, you scooted halfway across your chair to be closer to him.

Did he really just say that? Shirabu? Shirabu wants to become a doctor?

“Really?”

He looked away with a red tint to his ears, his hand going up to itch the tip of his nose.

Was it just him or did the temperature in the room suddenly rise?

You were far too close, far too excited to learn this information about him.

“You want to become a doctor?”

Reluctantly, he faced you with a shallow nod, his gaze trained on you, gauging your reaction. For a reason he couldn’t decipher, your opinion seemed to be of grave importance in that moment.

All of his fears of what you could possibly think of him however got wiped clean by the joyous sheer that glossed over your eyes.

You gazed at him through big, wondering eyes and he couldn’t help the puff of his chest as it filled with pride at the astonishment you threw his way.

“Woah, that’s so cool! Ken! You’re so cool!”

He gulped, his throat suddenly dry and itchy like sandpaper. _‘Don’t blush. Don’t blush. Don’t blush. Damnit, what’s wrong with you?’_

“So…” You stopped for a minute, gathering your thoughts before you burst like an excited bubble, your smile reaching your lively eyes, the corners crinkling, “I’m learning from the best?”

“The best-“

He did a double take at your statement, physically recoiling as if he had touched a burning stove. The crimson on his ears spread throughout his cheeks, a scarlet hue trailing a pathway down his face, all the way to his neck.

He didn’t understand why his heartbeat was picking up, why it was racing like it was participating in a world tournament and he certainly didn’t understand why the hell he felt the need to lift his chin higher to get more of your praise.

You scooted even closer, your knee brushing his, shooting a string of electricity through his body and he found himself tensing. His blood was rushing through his veins and he felt a buzz inside him that he usually only sensed before a big match.

“More!” You were practically overflowing with curiosity at this point and you couldn’t comprehend why you suddenly wanted to know more about the quiet yet brooding top student. Before you could question your interest in him, your lips opened up to give way for your suppressed thoughts, “Tell me more!”

“Eh?”

“Which branch do you want to specialize in? How long have you wanted to be a doctor for? Ooh ooh, why? Why do you want to become a doctor? Oh- But what about volleyball? You’re such a great setter! I’ve seen your matches, you looked so cool- “

It was like a corkscrew capped off the lid to a bottle of champagne – your heart bubbled up to your throat and you started chattering excitedly. Something inside of Shirabu seemed to unlock as he too found himself forgetting about the graphics in the book in front of you, his mind flowing freely, wrapping around your questions snugly.

The more you talked, the more open he became, feeling more and more comfortable around you with each ticking second. The biting edge to his usually snarky voice seemed to lift in the air like a balloon, replacing it with a youthful cheekiness.

Both of you turned towards each other simultaneously as he started recounting the first time he watched a tv show about doctors and you lapped up his every single word like a starved dog.

Was he even aware that his eyes were glittering right now?

You found yourself losing in them, drawn to them like a vortex wreaking havoc in a stormy ocean.

He was positively surprised how effortlessly he opened up to you, how much he enjoyed your interest in him. He found himself immersed in your conversation, a comfortable flow of your goals and aspirations filling the room with airy giggles and heartfelt laughter.

You didn’t notice the distance between the two of you shrinking and it wasn’t until your shoulders touched and a buzz reverberated through your bodies that you turned away from each other with flushed faces and indiscreet coughing to continue what you actually came here to do.

ღღღ

“Shirabu-kun!”

You ran into the gym on shaky legs, narrowly avoiding a ball that flew your way – Goshiki received it with poor form, causing the ball to ricochet off him and towards you. Completely blinded by pure joy, you ran past him sputtering flustered apologies to you, your skirt caressing your bare skin with your every move.

He watched you cross the gymnasium with a curious expression. Ever since you started showing up at their practices after he saw you talking to Shirabu that one time on the campus, you had been very friendly with him.

It was only natural for him to wonder why you suddenly had tunnel vision, focused only on one specific copper-haired boy, who was currently practicing his tosses with his upperclassman Wakatoshi.

“Hm? What’s gotten into her?” He asked aloud, garnering the attention of Eita and Taichi, who were still in the corner warming up.

“Ah! (Surname)-san is here!” The former straightened up with an excited grin.

“As cute as ever…” The latter whistled under his breath inconspicuously.

“Ah. Your girlfriend is here, Shirabu.” Wakatoshi stated, nodding at you in recognition from afar.

“G-Girl-“ The poor boy stammered, a beautiful blush washing up his neck and embracing his cheeks. “Girlfriend…” He whispered, letting the world roll around his tongue experimentally, sweetness enveloping his throat as he turned to you with raised brows.

He prayed to the gods that you didn’t hear their exchange.

But you were far too occupied wiggling on the spot, humming to yourself while you patiently waited for their set to be done. Wakatoshi still intimidated you when faced head on, so you made sure to keep your distance from him, much to the team’s amusement.

Shirabu noted the sparkle in your eyes, the way your face was split open in a wide grin, rainbows and bubbles oozing off you in an infectious way. Curiosity made its way into his consciousness and he wondered what caused this adorable state of yours.

He smiled at you in greeting once before turning back to finish his tosses for their captain. His tosses lost accuracy, his thoughts occupied with the melodic voice that currently drifted through the walls of the gym ever so slightly.

If Wakatoshi noticed, he didn’t comment. His lips curled upwards in a small amused smile, looking you over from the corner of his eyes. He snorted inaudibly, your heart-eyes aimed at Shirabu not going unnoticed by him.

Of course the setter would be head over heels for you – how could he not be, with the way you were spoiling him with attention and affection?

Meanwhile you stood behind them on giddy toes, your eyes zooming from Shirabu to Wakatoshi and then back to Shirabu, their flawless coordination leaving you breathless each time. You tried not to focus on the way Shirabu’s skin glistened with sweat or the way his sleek hair seemed to dance around his face with each of his movements.

You peeked at the top corner of the paper you were holding, your heart soaring through your chest and tickling your throat deliciously when you looked over the two digits for the hundredth time that day.

_62/100_

With a heart as light as fluffy clouds, a smile as wide as the endless horizon, you clutched your biology test tighter and waited for him.


End file.
